Twas the Night Before Christmas
This is a classic across the planes of existance, taken and redone for our own world. Since it was written, it has become a part of school libraries across all of Valhalla. Twas the Night Before Christmas 'Twas the night before Christmas and all 'cross the MUD All the players were waiting to spill lots of blood. Their weapons and armour were in good repair Hoping the pole would soon be in Udgaard Square. Nikolai was nestled all snug in his bed While vision of newbies danced in his head. The Serpent curled up, Fenris in it's lap, Had just settled in for a pre-Christmas nap. When all around town there arose such a clatter, We all sprang to attention to see what was the matter. Kindred there first, then AoH in a flash, Then UC and DS both arrived at a dash. A great circle was melted in new-fallen snow In the middle burned brimstone with a sulpurous glow. And then what to our mortal eyes should appear, But a demon infernal, snacking on a reindeer! With a pointy long tail that I'd never forget-ah I knew right away that it must be Etna. Surrounded by smoke and billowing flame, She sneered at us all, and called us by name. "Now Kutter! Now Doggy! Now Krantos and Xar! Now Gwymon! Now Smitus! Casavir and Agar! Would you all just stop driving me up the wall? Now dash away before I give Tiamat a call." Though everyone else, they did wisely fly I hid myself away, and I'm still not sure why. She finished the reindeer, and with a howl or two She summoned another from the Xiyang Zoo. When she was done, picked her teeth with a hoof While I remained hidden, and Etna aloof. She searched intently a spot on the ground, Then grinned satified at what she had found. She was dressed all in fire, from her head to her foot, And all that she touched turned to ashes and soot. Her fiery hair licked the length of her back, And her tailed flicked about looking for someone to smack. Her eyes - how they burned! Her lips like a cherry, Her ears kind of pointy, her aura quite scary! Her evil fanged mouth was drawn up like a bow, Dibbling blood down her chin and onto the snow. The stump of a leg she still held in her teeth And smoke circled round her like a sulphury wreath I stifled a sneeze, because brimstone is quite smelly, Etna looked over my way, and my knees turned to jelly. She then rolled her eyes, and ignored the elf, After laughing at me, and mocking my self. A wink of her eye and a turn of her head Filled me with feelings of peril and dread. She spoke not a word, but went straight to work, Turned that leg to the Pole with a shake and a jerk. With the touch of her finger, and words only she knows The Pole lit up brightly, and coloured the snows. A step she took back, and with a satisfied grin, Shouted "There you all go! The Pole is now in!" And the last thing she said ere she poofed out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all! Now get out there and fight!"